thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy (Chapter 2)
Reth and his pride later takes Kion to slash's lair where slash was waiting. "It's nice to meet you kion" Slash walks over to him. Kion trys to attack her but Kariuki and Nwabudike was holding him down. "The name's slash. And my friends brought you here because your very important for my plan." The lioness begins to get closer. "What plan?" Kion asked. "The plan to to take over the pride lands. With your help of course." Slash starts to use a spell on kion which causes Kion great pain. Fuli sees Kion suffer and asks: "what's going on?" Kariuki, Reth, Alasiri, Ajani, Ayodele, Ekene and Nwabudike Looks at Fuli and the other members of the lion guard. Reth growls at Fuli "What are you guys doing here?!" Bunga says to Reth " we must save Kion" Reth looks at the other "Stop them." Reth, Alasiri, Ajani, Ayodele, Ekene and Nwabudike. After Slash finished her spell there were two kion's lays on the floor barely moving, Kariuki walks up to kion and Slash. "What should we do with the good kion?" Kariuki asked. Slash then carries evil kion on her back and then looks at Kariuki "throw him off the cliff. He is no use to me now" all of a sudden came Ono and Bunga "what happened?" Bunga said looking at good Kion and Fuli replied: "I don't know. "Get them!" Reth yells. Reth pride starts to chase Fuli and the lion guard. "Me, bunga and ono can take care of the lions. Beshte you get kion from kariuki." "Right" Beshte replied. Fuli, bunga and ono start attacking the lions. Bunga said to the evil lions: "how could you hurt my best friend ?!" Nwabudike rolled his eyes does it look like we care about that honey badger?" He then hits bunga into fuli who was fighting reth and alasiri. Beshte then knocks away Kariuki. "Ive got kion, lets get out of here" The lion guard left and reth and the others was about to chase them but slash stops them. "Let them go even if they save their leader they still can't stop us." Makini approaches the Lion Guard with her parents and says: "oh, Lion Guard it's good that you are" she sees Kion and says: "oh my god! Kion! are you okay? Kion finally waking up but was still in pain."some lioness named Slash use some type of spell on me" he said, weakly. Makini asked Kion, "why did she do it?" More Coming soon! Characters * Simba * Nala * Sarabi * Kovu * Kiara * Medova * Maya * Koti * Kion * Amira * Shauri * Belee * Denahi * Kata * Askari (in spirit) * Nayeli * Kora * Nita * Clea * Kenai * Kia * Timon * Pumbaa * Marigold * Nguruma * Reth * Alasiri * Ajani * Ayodele * Ekene * Nwabudike * Slash * Fuli * Ono * Bunga * Beshte * Mhina (debut) * Patch (debut) * Kopa * Tojo * Malka * Kula Groups * Simba's Pride * Reth's Pride * The Lion Guard * Kion's Army * Ma Tembo's Herd * Laini's Group * Mbeya's Crash * Mhina's Clan * Bupu's Herd * Basi's Pod * Muhangus' Armory * Twiga's Herd * Mhina's Clan * Hafsa's Clan * Mbweha's Pack * Makuu's Float * Makucha’s Leap * Badili's Leap * Muhimu's Herd Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Chapters